Zelda
by Lady.Zayriah
Summary: Short Cinderella parody in modern times. Oneshot. Zelink.


**_Hello again everyone. I had sometime so I fixed up another one of my grade twelve papers to fit the Legend of Zelda world. This assignment was to be based upon one of three fairy tales we got to choose from. So I chose the easiest; Cinderella, as you can maybe tell by the title of this story. Again, I am sorry if there are any mistakes with names, though I am sure I switched them all. Oh, and I am sorry if the ending seems crummy, I had to limit myself for the assignment and I could not really think of how to end it properly anyways. Sorry for the shortness..._**

* * *

**Zelda**

The night was cold and dark when she was found crying on the forest floor. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her, while her father was lost in the most recent war. The bartender of the local tavern was the one that found the baby on an evening stroll through the forest. He took the baby home and gave her the name Zelda out of no particular interest.

The middle-aged man took care of Zelda. By the time she was able to understand small orders and complete small tasks, such as sweeping and washing dishes, the man had her working at his tavern.

* * *

She wrinkled her petite nose, in order to keep out the floating dust. The sweat rolled down her cheeks and the water felt refreshing, yet hot, against her hands. A long breath escaped her rose lips as her closed eyes opened, their blueness dancing in the sunlight that penetrated the window over the sink.

"Zelda, get out here now," a male voice called her, "there are people waiting to be served."

Zelda placed the dish in her hand on the dish rack to dry, before turning around, wiping her delicate hands on her apron. Her blue eyes met the glare of the man's dark and cold brown ones. She shuddered at the old, wrinkly man, wondering why he had to be the one to find her in the forest. She looked down at her common maid outfit, wet and dirty. Zelda let out a sigh at the man's nice blue suit. "Yes Sir," mentioned Zelda, "but do you not think that my clothing should be nicer?"

Laughter erupted throughout the room. "Nonsense Zelda," chuckled the old man, "all blonde haired, pretty young maids dress in that attire." The man's eyes narrowed as he next spoke, "Do not forget Zelda, I found you on one of my evening strolls eighteen years ago. You are mine. I own you and you wear whatever I give you. I have been nice enough to give you a spare room in the bar and let you stay here. I can easily take it all away, Zelda, and you can live out on the streets like every other worthless person in this city."

Zelda hastily made her way towards the exit, giving her owner a short bow. "I shall be going now," she spoke, her voice shaking slightly before disappearing quickly to help the waiting guests.

* * *

The sound of noisy cars soon vanished as she made her way deeper into the forest where she had been found. Her owner allowed her to wonder in the woods after hours, for as long as he did not have to come searching for her. Zelda was never sure when she was needed back at the bar. The animals of the forest would warn her when her owner was looking for her if she ever overstayed her welcome.

The air was warm as the sun began its descent. Zelda enjoyed the forest during the evening hours. It was much calmer than the city during the daytime. Zelda, still in her maids outfit, sat herself comfortably on the forest floor.

"What is the matter, Zelda?"

She turned and a small white rabbit was at her barely covered feet. Her lips curled upwards as she placed a hand on the rabbit. "Nothing is wrong, Navi. I have had a long day, that is all," answered Zelda.

"You never were a good liar, Zelda."

She chuckled, turning to her knee. On Zelda's knee rested a chipmunk. "Sheik," she smiled at the furry animal. Silence overcame Zelda and her animal friends as the songs of the above birds slowly vanished. Zelda stared up at the darkening sky, a heavy weight emerging on her lap. She looked down to see Navi snuggling against her. Her lips were up as she opened her palm, Sheik gladly hopping into her hand. "I just sometimes wish that my parents were still alive. I am never allowed to do anything or make any friends under the rule of my owner."

Zelda chuckled as a small nudge on her stomach caught her attention. She placed her free hand on Navi, "Not to worry, you two are my best friends."

"We're glad," spoke both animals.

"And you know you can always talk to us, Zelda," mentioned Navi.

"Thank you Navi, that really means a lot to me," said Zelda, petting Navi's head.

Up above rustling of the leaves was heard. Zelda gasped as a thud was heard. The animals jumped off the girl as she backed away from the large object. A body had fallen out of the tree above her. The body groaned, sitting up and scratching the back of its head.

Zelda giggled, covering her flushing cheeks, as she noticed the male's messy appearance and leaves in his hair. She surprised herself by not running away from the man absolutely terrified. He looked to be around Zelda's age. He stood up, and his blue eyes made contact with hers. His gaze made Zelda's heart beat unnaturally fast. Dusting off his nice street clothing, he spoke to her, "I apologize, Miss. I did not mean to frighten you or make it seem like I was spying on you."

"Then what were you doing in the tree?" she asked, standing up as well. She looked up at the man; he was only slightly taller than her. "It is awfully suspicious."

Zelda smiled, noticing the way he was fidgeting with his hands. "I was surprised by your presence. I thought someone had already been sent out to look for me."

"Sent out to look for you? You ran away from home?" Zelda asked.

The young man nodded. "My father is forcing me to get married soon. Or at least to find a girl I would want to spend the rest of my life with so that he may know that his company is in good hands when he leaves this world."

"That must be awful," mentioned Zelda, "but at least you have a father."

"You do not have a father?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not only do I not have a father but I do not have a mother either. I never knew my parents. I was raised by a local bartender, who I work for now, as you may be able to tell," Zelda said, twirling around in her little dress, making noise with the leaves beneath her feet. She felt slightly embarrassed giving the stranger a little fashion show.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not know," the man muttered quietly, again fidgeting with his hands.

Zelda let out a sad smile. "That is quite all right. We just met; I would not expect you to know so much about me, unless you really were stalking me from that tree."

The man cleared his throat, letting out a small smile while trying to ignore the comment. "Perhaps my father could offer you a job," spoke the man. "He is the founder of one of the best companies in the city, Viper Incorporated."

"That would be nice, but I do not think my owner would approve of the idea," Zelda said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"You have an owner? You are enslaved?"

"Like I have said, I was found by this man. My owner did raise me and has been kind enough to give me a place to sleep at night and provide for me since I have no money."

"That may be Miss - -" he was searching for her name.

"Zelda," she informed him.

"That may be Miss Zelda, but you should not be this man's property," the man spoke deeply, something burning in his cobalt blue eyes.

Her eyes shone with light and her lips curved upwards. "I appreciate your concern Mister - -" she said approaching him. This time she was searching for his name.

"Link," he answered her.

"Link," she let the name roll off her tongue, "but I am fine. I have been there all of my life. I think I will be fine." Looking at his eyes, Zelda reached up and pulled a stray leaf from his dirty blond hair.

Link coughed awkwardly. "Those are nice earrings, very unique," he spoke suddenly.

She jumped back slightly. "Do you like them? I made them myself," stated Zelda excitedly. She took off her right earring and let the colourful gem and metal rest in Link's hand.

"I do like it. It is very pretty."

A tug on her foot took Zelda away from Link's handsome face. Navi was biting her black maid slipper. "Navi, what are you doing?" A small weight fell on her shoulder. Sheik whispered in her ear.

"The old man is looking for you, Zelda," he said.

Zelda's heart began to race as her breathing quickened.

"The animals can talk?" inquired Link.

Zelda turned her back to him, ignoring his question. She ran away. "I am so sorry," she called out to him. "It was nice meeting you."

"Zelda, wait," he called out to her, extending an arm. "You forgot your," it was too late, she had disappeared from his sight. "Earring," he whispered to himself. He looked down, noticing the two little animals that had been talking to Zelda when he was in the tree. He stared at them as they stood there quietly at his feet, an eyebrow raised.

Zelda quietly shut the door behind her upon entering the tavern. She was outside her bedroom door when a cold voice stopped her in her footsteps. "Where were you, Child?" her owner spoke bitterly.

"I was," she ran her hand along the right side of her face, "searching for my earring. I dropped it in the forest and have yet to find it." Zelda showed her owner her bare right ear.

The ugly old man scoffed at Zelda's clumsiness. "Do not let it happen again," he said.

"Of course not, Sir," she answered him.

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by the faint calls of, "Zelda? Zelda, are you home?"

"Link?" she mentioned, her eyes lighting up. Zelda made a dash for the stairs, completely forgetting about the old man's presence.

The old man raised a brow, quickly grabbing a hold of Zelda's arm. "I do not think so, Girl. I thought you had no friends. Now, get in your room," he spoke evilly. With a harsh tug, he tossed Zelda into her room, shutting the door behind her. She had fallen and hit her head on the side of her bed. Slightly disoriented, Zelda quickly got to her feet and rushed at the door.

"Wait," called Zelda, trying to twist the doorknob.

There was a faint clinking noise, indicating that the door had been locked. "Do not worry, dear, I will be sure to deal with our guest."

"No!" she exclaimed. She pounded on the door, making as much noise as she could. Zelda's heart sank when she heard the radio turn on, drowning out her noise and killing her hopes of Link being able to find her. She let out a long breath as her eyes began to sting. Her head began to throb in the place where she had hit it against her head. She placed a hand over her head, trying to elevate some of the pressure and trying to get rid of the painful throb. A tap came from the window. Zelda sniffled and tried to dry her eyes as she noticed Sheik standing on her window sill. She rushed to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sheik smiled, "We are here to rescue you, Zelda. Do not worry Zelda, Link knows you are in this house and he will not be fooled by the old man's tricks."

"You talked with Link?" questioned Zelda.

The chipmunk nodded. "He seems like a nice boy. He also seems to like you a lot."

Zelda felt her cheeks heat up. "Sheik, stop it," she giggled.

"I am glad I could make you smile, but for now I must go now," said Sheik, scratching his head. "I have to help Link. I will see you shortly." With that said, Sheik jumped from the window and out of sight, leaving Zelda by herself again.

"I have to get out of here and help them," she said to herself. Zelda looked at the door until an idea came to her mind. She straightened herself up and walked towards the door, stopping a few feet in front of it. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. She closed her eyes and charged at the door.

The door swung open and she was caught by two strong arms, still falling to the ground. Zelda opened her eyes and saw Link below her. Her cheeks instantly began to heat up. Link smiled up at her, "I hope you do not mind, but I brought your earring back. I also thought that I would take care of your owner for you," he said. "I was also thinking that maybe now you could work for my father and possibly be the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Zelda smiled down at him, using her hand to wipe away some blood near the corner of his left eye, indicating that he had been in a minor scuffle. She looked up; Navi and Sheik were at the stairs. She cleared her throat and the animals made a quick exit. "Thank you little ones," she laughed, turning her attention back to Link. "I would love that," she said.

Link's eyes grew wide. "Really, that is so -" he was silenced as soft lips were placed over his own. He eagerly kissed her back, wrapping his arms more securely around her. The perfect couple lived happily ever after.


End file.
